


Can I Be Your Boyfriend?

by sunflowertaetae



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, LATER, M/M, Sweet, soft, ummmmmmmmmmmm i lub u j
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowertaetae/pseuds/sunflowertaetae
Summary: Hyunjin loves Changbin, and he slowly catches on.





	1. He'll Never Admit It

**Author's Note:**

> i thought of this and i want to do something nice for my friend lol. also, thanks to chip for the story starter, i was literally stuck for ten minutes trying to think of something. i love you, jules and cookie. 
> 
> oof, onto the story then. this is gonna be fun.

Once upon a time there was a boy. He was tall and he had black hair. And he was in love with another boy, but he was short with black hair. The not-so-small crush lasted all throughout their years of schooling, with the tall boy growing taller and watching his friend stay the same. He was simply infatuated with the smaller and wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

As much as Hyunjin tried to hide it, Changbin found out about his obvious crush. At first he wasn't convinced, that the beautiful boy could like him. But, after getting some rather harsh reassurance from Jisung and Chan"'Hyung are you dense? It's so obvious." "Jisung's right. Just trust us."' he found himself believing them. And then the inevitable happened; Changbin fell for Hyunjin. Their friends had been expecting it, and they weren't surprised when Changbin called a group meeting (without Hyunjin) to discuss what he should do. Despite them encouraging him to go after the younger, he just decided to leave the crush alone for the time being. 

They continued to spend time together. They were pretty much boyfriends since they were always with each other, cuddling, going on adventures, even working. The only thing that they didn't do that Changbin desperately wanted to was kiss. He caught himself staring at the other's lips too many times to count, and it was driving him crazy, because best friends don't kiss each other.

And that's why Hyunjin looked up from the coffee he was making to find the older looking at him weirdly. Well, it wasn't that weird. Hyunjin got that look from everyone, because no one had the common sense to hide that they were in love with him. He convinced himself that his eyes were just deceiving him because of how hopelessly in love he was with the older.

Changbin resumed making the pastries and shifted over so that his arm brushed Hyunjin's. 

"Hyung can you hand me the milk?"

Changbin nodded and reached behind him to the milk of the counter.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Do you have practice tomorrow?"

The milk splashed a little and Changbin wiped it up. 

"Yeah, sorry. Maybe we can do something after?"

Trying not to look too disappointed, Changbin mumbled a "sure" and proceeded to put fresh cupcakes in the display. With Hyunjin's dance competition coming up he barely had any time that wasn't spent practicing. Felix, another dancer on the team (who had a small crush on Changbin that he ignored), had assured him multiple times that he had perfected the routine. Even though Changbin didn't know a thing about dancing, he did recognise what real talent looked like. And Hyunjin was amazing.

The boys shared an apartment, but it was usually empty because Changbin was either at the studio or out with Hyunjin, and Hyunjin was either out with Changbin or practicing. He did feel bad about barely spending any time with the shorter boy, but he felt that something was missing from the dance. He just wanted it to be the best show that the team had ever put on, and solo parts were important to good performances. This wasn't his first time getting a solo, but this would be his last year on the team before he left for college. He was sad to leave, but excited to have more opportunities in a bigger city. In fact, they only had two months to prepare to leave for Seoul. That meant only two weeks before the showcase. 

Of course, Changbin was going to be moving with him. When Changbin's parents had decided to move him into his own apartment and let Hyunjin stay there as well, they said that they liked living together and promised to get a new place in the city when they move there.

Coming back to the present, Hyunjin finished the task at hand and pulled out the keys from his jeans pocket. 

"Hey, I'm going to see if the studio is open. I'll call Jisung in. Can you lock up for me?"

Changbin forces a smile at Hyunjin's tone, not being able to say no to the other.

"Yeah. Don't worry about getting Jisung, it's fine for now. I'll pick you up from the studio when I get off?"

"It's okay, I can just walk."

"No, you're going to be tired. I'll come get you. Five sharp, okay?"

"Fine. Thank you hyung."

And with that Hyunjin's out the door. Changbin smiles at his slowly fading form, whispering the three words he's been saying for years. He'll never admit that every time that those words have left his mouth he has a mini panic attack that one day Hyunjin will catch on and leave him for good. Being Hyunjin's best friend is better than being no one to the black-haired beauty.

'I love you'


	2. I Really Fell For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin might not get to do what he wants...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof i feel bad for what im about to do, but it feeds the plot, so here we go. i have no idea how long im planning to make this, but im going to try to make it as short as possible.

Hyunjin walks to the dance studio, oblivious to the numerous stares he gets. People look at him as he passes, some jealous, others in awe at the beautiful boy, most slightly love-struck. He just has that affect on people; not only is he extremely pretty, but he's kind and sweet and talented. Everyone knows he doesn't date; he's passionate with his dancing, and they respect that he doesn't want anything getting in his way of dreams. That doesn't stop them from admiring him from afar.

Finally reaching the building, he walks in and goes into the room marked "Studio Six: Open". 'Good,' he thinks to himself. 

As the sign promised, the room is empty. He plugs his phone into the speakers before starting the song. As usual, he gets every move perfect. Though he feels something's missing, he can't quite place it. Felix, the captain, has told him that he's doing amazing, and so have his other friends, but he wants it to be more than awesome. He wants the audience to want to do what he does. There'll also be new people who are interested in dancing in the front row that night. Mostly freshmen who are now getting the chance to explore what they could do in the future. Hyunjin was introduced to the program when he was in middle school, because the captain at the time had seen him dance and requested special permission to get him on the team. Ever since then, he tried his best to prove that he belongs there. And, finally, at the end of the year showcase he gained some respect from his elders.

Hyunjin stops when the door swings open and shuts loudly. A blonde boy walks in with a gym bag slung over his shoulder; Felix.

"Hey."

Hyunjin smiles and stops the music. 

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

Setting his bag down, Felix peaks at him through his bangs. "I was coming to practice, actually. There's this one move that I keep messing up. Can you help?"

He nods and they walk to the middle of the floor. They discuss the movement; a harder one that even has Hyunjin stuck for a minute. It's easy to go slow, but at the pace it's supposed to be performed at, it's almost impossible. Felix's solo is faster than Hyunjin's, so both have trouble doing it right at the speed. 

After three hours, they've finally gotten it and Hyunjin's helping Felix with their group dance. Felix's phone rings and he laughs at the caller ID.

"Hey, hyung. What's up?"

After a couple seconds of listening, Felix tries to hand the phone over to Hyunjin, who's trying to down the entire contents of his water bottle in one gulp. Once he's done, he grabs the phone and puts it on speaker so he won't be breathing heavily in Changbin's ear.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just trying to reach you so that I can tell you I'm on my way. Should be there in five minutes."

"Thanks, hyung. Can you grab some water bottles before you come?" He hears an affirmative hum on the other end.

"Bye hyung." He hands the phone back to Felix, who says goodbye and hangs up. 

"Felix, can I go over the routine while you watch? I just want to make sure I'm making sure I cover everything."

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll be over here."

"Thanks."

Hyunjin launches into the routine once again. He's breathing hard but pushing himself to do better, go faster. At some point he hears the door open, signaling Changbin's arrival. He still dances, spinning into place and facing the mirrors. Or, that's what he's supposed to do. Instead, he slips, somehow, and falls to the floor, his left foot under him. He watches himself fall, and it's almost disassociating, because, in his mind, the boy falling in his mind isn't him. No, he can't fail like this. 

He hears himself hit the ground before he feels it. Searing pain shoots through his leg as he forces his foot out from under him and cries out. Four hands are immediately on him, asking him where it hurts. Felix (he assumes, his eyes are now closed) rushes out to get an ice pack. Changbin's soothing voice stays with him, comforting him slightly. When Felix returns, he puts the pack on Hyunjin's ankle, where he claimed it hurt. Another whine of pain comes out of his mouth. If he didn't feel like he was being tortured, he'd be embarrassed, but the pain is his only focus. He breathes through his teeth and tries not to cry. However, a tear slips out. Changbin's hand wipes it away and he holds Hyunjin up while he calms down. 

After about ten minutes, his breathing has returned to a somewhat normal rate. Changbin speaks first.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure."

Trying to move his foot but deciding it's a bad idea when another shot of pain goes through his ankle, he says, "Ankle hurts a bit. Do you think i broke it?" Just the thought devastates him, because a broken ankle means more time healing and less time practicing, and that means no showcase. 

"I don't know. We'll have to get it checked out in the morning. For now we better get you home."

He nods and lets them help him up. Felix helps him walk out on his good foot, while Changbin carries his bag. Getting in the car proves to be a challenge, but they manage to do it without hurting his foot too much. 

The drive back to their shared apartment is silent. Changbin helps him up the stairs and into his room, where he lays on the bed. Changbin promises to be on call all night, and to just "yell for me if you need anything." 

The night is a restless one for Hyunjin, as he's up wondering what the doctor will say. He hopes it's only a sprained ankle; nothing that takes too long to heal.

As Changbin leaves his room for what he promises is the last time that night, he whispers the three words he's been saying for years. Changbin stops and asks what he said, but Hyunjin hides it with a simple "nothing". when he's sure the older's out of earshot, he mutters them one last time.

'I love you.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh so that's chapter two? hoped you liked it💕


	3. A Star That Shines Through The Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin tries to make the best of the worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually feel really bad about Hyunjin's accident but I'll make it better, I promise :)

Changbin feels bad about what happened. If Hyunjin has a broken ankle it's going to take a while to heal, and the showcase is too soon to postpone it so that he will be able to perform. He's sure that it'll devastate the younger if he can't do what he's been practicing to do since the beginning of the season.

He walks into the room to wake him, to find the taller already awake and staring at the clock. It reads 10:06 a.m. If it weren't for Hyunjin's ankle, and the fact that he's taking him to an emergency care facility that can do x-rays, Changbin would've slept longer. 

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

Before he speaks, Changbin can tell something's wrong. Well, more wrong than a dancer with a possible broken ankle. 

"Hurts." His voice is choked, like he's holding back tears. "Hyung, what if I can't perform? There'll be scouts in the audience. I could get a scholarship." A tear slips out, but he wipes it before it can go very far. Changbin sits on the edge of the bed, careful not to move the other's foot.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. I'm sure it's nothing serious. Even if it is, you know my parents love you like their own, and I've already gotten a scholarship. They'd be happy to use my college fund for you."

"Hyung, I can't do that. I'm already going to be living in an apartment that's theirs. I can't take any more money from them."

"Hyunjin. Don't be like that. You will take the money if you can't get a scholarship and you will go to college with me. I'm not leaving you behind. I have your back, and you have mine. Now, let's get you to the clinic. You're going to be okay."

Hyunjin nods and they maneuver to the kitchen. Changbin pulls some fruit out of the fridge and some cereal from the cabinet. They eat and talk about possible options for what Hyunjin can do to complete the dance course without actually dancing. It is one of his classes; instead of taking PE, like the rest of the high school students, he was granted a pardon after showing that dancing was helping him physically. Other students were granted the pardon as well, so it wasn't just an exception given to him. To finish high school completely, instead of passing the physical education class, Hyunjin has to receive good marks from dance class. He has the option of just instructing a class with an assistant, but his passion is more in doing, not teaching. 

They finish eating and drive to a small walk-in clinic. It isn't very full, and they only have to wait for about twenty minutes. The x-rays are quick and painless, and the results come through faster than Changbin expected. They walk into an office and listen to what the on-call nurse says.

"Well, there's good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?"

Hyunjin doesn't respond, so Changbin does.

"Good, please."

"Alright. Well, it's only a sprained ankle. There's not very many restrictions, except for the first few days. Keep it up, keep it rested, and don't walk on it. The bad news is that we can't offer any air casts or crutches. I suggest scheduling an appointment with your normal doctor, see if they can get you one. We can wrap it for you, if you want."

"Um, thanks. How long will it take to heal?"

"The sprain wasn't the worst. Your form says you hurt it while dancing; better than some I've seen. Based on your results, it's going to be a week to two weeks, as long as you follow the rules."

Hyunjin's body tenses up. Up to two weeks. Changbin reaches over and pats his hand. When he goes to move back into his own space, Hyunjin grabs on and links their fingers. He needs something to ground him before he can start worrying over the future. It could only take a week; look on the bright side. 

They finally get out of the clinic around noon and grab some ice cream before going home. Luckily, this is Changbin's day off, so he won't have to leave Hyunjin for long periods of time. Hyunjin emails all of his teacher about what happened, and they respond with sympathy and homework. Trying to take his mind off of everything, Changbin forces him to settle down and binge-watch their favourite drama. 

The day turns out okay, even though the morning wasn't great. That's why Hyunjin loves Changbin; he tries to find the good in the worst. People peg him as the dark, emo guy he tried to be in middle school, but, really, he's Hyunjin's star that shines through the clouds. That's why Hyunjin loves Changbin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here it is. i think this is the fastest ive ever updated lol. until next time, then
> 
> ❤


	4. I've Got Your Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's really not what it looks like...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have fun while i procrastinate updating lol

The week passes quicker than Hyunjin expects. He gets Felix to come over a couple times to help him with the few classes they have together, and for the rest Jackson comes over. He isn't in pain, so long as he didn't move, but when he does it's extremely difficult. 

Changbin feels bad that he can't be there all the time. To see the boy he loves suffering like that makes his chest ache, but he has his own life. Jisung and Chan keep him distracted throughout the day so that he won't worry about Hyunjin, but most of their attempts at making him focus on anything else fail. After they finish up at the studio or coffee shop each night he rushes home to stay by Hyunjin's side. He's even started requesting time off, something he's never done before. His own mixtape gets put on hold so that he can spend even more time at his apartment. Hyunjin insists that him going out of his way to stop doing his own thing is unnecessary, but Changbin ignores his protests.

Hyunjin thinks it's sweet that Changbin cares this much about him. Maybe Chan and Jisung aren't wrong about Changbin possibly having a crush on him...

Hyunjin drops the thought when there's a knock at the door. He yells out for the person to come it; it's Jackson.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

Hyunjin shrugs at his question and watches as he sets his school bag and gym bag on the coffee table. 

"Not much stuff today. English professor got sick and just emailed us a video he wants us to watch. Some review thing." He goes to the kitchen and returns with two water bottles. Handing one to Hyunjin, he checks his phone. Jackson smiles and types out something and turns the device off, sitting in the chair next to Hyunjin. The latter's phone dings, telling him that he has a text.

New text from:  
uwuchild- hyung can i come over? something happened.

Confused, he warns Jeongin that Jackson's with him. He doesn't want the younger being surprised that they won't be alone. After Hyunjin receives the confirmation that the junior is still coming over, he tells Jackson, who's fine with it. They watch the video until Jeongin arrives. He comes in looking distressed and immediately snuggles up to the older boy. Hyunjin strokes his red hair while Jackson packs up his stuff. He claims he has to practice, but both of the other boys know he's going to try and "bump into" Mark while he walks home. Jackson admitted that, for quite a long time, he's liked Mark Tuan. This wasn't a surprise to anyone, since they've shipped it since third grade when Jackson started dancing and Mark would come to watch.

After the black-haired boy leaves, Hyunjin looks down at Jeongin.

"What happened, bub?" He continues running his fingers through the younger's hair, soothing him a little.

"There was this guy-" Sniffle. Hyunjin frowns at the thought that his friend is crying. 

"What did he do?" Jeongin turns his head to bury it into the side of Hyunjin's neck, mumbling against the boy's sweater.

"Baby, you can't do that. Tell me what happened."

"Him and his friends thought it would be funny to trick me. They've been putting secret admirer notes in my locker and today the guy I have a crush on came up to me and he said he was the one putting notes in my locker. He said we should go out and so after school we went to a cute little cafe and his friends were there. They laughed at me. Hyung it hurts. It hurts so bad. I've liked him for so long and they knew. He even looked a little sympathetic when they were laughing, but he was probably only doing it for show."

"What's his name?" A sob fills the room.

"Jongin, but his friends call him Kai."

"Honey, I'm so sorry. What do you even see in him, babe? He doesn't seem like a very nice guy."

"He is. At least I thought. He drove me home one time when I was a sophomore because it was raining and I had to walk home. I stood outside the front office, waiting to see if it would let up but it didn't. He came out and was super sweet. He drove me home and smiled at me." Hyunjin can hear the smile in the younger's voice, despite the boy being sad about the day's earlier events.

"Babe, why didn't you tell me? I thought I was your closest hyung!" He makes his voice teasing, letting the other know he's only joking.

"Hyung, you are! I was just embarrassed because I knew you wouldn't approve." Jeongin plays with his fingers as he speaks.

"That's not true. I just want you to be happy, even if it means I have to put up with jerks like Jongin."

"Hyung!" Jeongin squeals and hits Hyunjin on the arm.

"He's not a jerk. He's cute, and nice, and literally kind of amazing. At least he was."

"Maybe you should talk to them?"

He shrugged, which was difficult since he was still leaned on Hyunjin.

"I don't know hyung. If I do, can you come?"

"Of course. How about next weekend, when I should be healed all the way?"

"Sure. Thank you, hyung. I'm glad I can trust you."

"You can always trust me. I'll put on a movie and we can cuddle. Sound good?"

"Yes!" There it was. The shine in Jeongin's eyes returns and Hyunjin thanks the stars that he is the one who can bring it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we gooooooo❤


	5. Alone Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin might beat up some jerks that hurt his friend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet have fun with this one

Jeongin comes over often, telling animated stories about his day. Hyunjin listens well, happy that Jeongin is excited about talking to him. Sometimes Changbin joins him so that Jeongin has an audience of two, but he usually stays at his studio late into the night. Hyunjin guesses he was too busy to notice, but now that he thinks about it, they're never home. If Hyunjin wasn't healing, he would've been out with friends, practicing, going to class, or working. He feels bad that Changbin's parents are paying for this amazing place and they barely even use it.

The days are lonely. Everyone's doing things and no one has time to stop by. Hyunjin doesn't like being alone; he never has. But now he is and it makes him feel empty. He's missing two things; conversations with Changbin and dancing. He can't say which he would rather have right now, but they were the only two constants in his life. He can feel them fading to distant memories. Hyunjin has never gone this long without dancing or talking to his best friend, and he hates it.

Breaking him from his thoughts, Hyunjin listens as the door opens. Changbin walks into the room with a pizza box in his hand. Wordlessly, he hands it to Hyunjin and goes down the hallway to his room. Or, that's where Hyunjin thinks he's going. Instead, he turns early and enters the bathroom. There's a little noise coming from the room, but nothing else.

"Hey! What's up, hyung? You're never home this early."

There's a tearing sound, followed by something being crushed. Hyunjin wonders what he could be doing.

"Hyung, what are you doing?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Hyunjin. Eat your pizza, I'll be out of here soon."

Hyunjin frowns at that and stands. By now he's able to walk short distances, enough to get to and from the bathroom without help. His limp is almost gone and there isn't any pain when he leans on his foot. 

Hyunjin isn't sure what he expects when he faces the other boy, but it isn't this. There's cardboard everywhere, and at the boy's feet it's shaped into a sword. Sort of. A really awkward, lopsided sword. 

"Hyung," he stifles a laugh into his hand. "What are you doing?"

"Making something. Jeongin challenged me to a battle and I have to be prepared."

"Oh! Can I come?"

"Um, it's just gonna be us two, actually. Maybe next time?"

"Uh, sure." Disappointed, he hobbles back to the couch, putting his foot up. He eats while Changbin goes around the house, gathering things and putting them in his car. It seems like a lot more than what someone would need for a ten-minute cardboard sword fight that'll probably end in Changbin tickling Jeongin, but Hyunjin doesn't question. Yeah, he's sad that he's going to be spending another night watching vine compilations on his computer, but what can he do? 

Actually, there is something he can do.

Hyunjin grabs his phone from off of the coffee table and calls Jisung. He seems to be in a place with a lot of noise, as Hyunjin can hear it through the speaker. Their conversation is short; Jisung's busy and he's sorry he can't come over and "maybe next time" to which Hyunjin tries to sound like he's fine with that. Felix, Seungmin, and Chan say the same things. Woojin talks to him briefly, but then he gets held up doing something. Hyunjin even thinks he hears Jeongin on the other line, but the others say it's just someone who sounds like him. Minho declines the offer to say anything to him, preferring to kiss Jisung on the cheek and make him all flustered when Hyunjin is trying to say something.

After the very long call, Changbin says goodbye and leaves. 

And Hyunjin is left there, alone, while his friends are out with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot twists, anyone? ❤


	6. Slipping Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I Be Your Boyfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Changbin has a thousand reasons to be nervous, and yet he isn't. He's so sure of Hyunjin's feelings that he was almost positive that this would work.

Two hours before, Jeongin had showed up to his studio. They had been planning this for days, and Jeongin had played his part perfectly. See, Changbin had been thinking about telling Hyunjin how he felt. He had told Jeongin in hopes that the younger boy would have some advice about it, and he not only gave some, but also devised a plan for Changbin to ask Hyunjin to be his boyfriend.

Step one: make sure Hyunjin was clueless. It was pretty easy, as the boy was more focused on working hard and healing. Jeongin, Felix, and Jackson hanging out with him only pulled his attention farther away from Changbin sneakily working.   
Step two: prepare for the reveal. Changbin had originally thought that they could just make a small poster and call it a day, but Chan threw that idea away. Now there were four parts of the plan. The first was to have Hyunjin open his locker and find a handwritten note (written by Jeongin, to throw him off the trail) that told him to meet someone at the park after school. It also said that someone would pick him up; Felix and Jisung were going to do that. Well, first they were going to drive him around until Felix go the okay text. Then, they would drive to the park, where a cardboard fort would be set up. When they were kids, the entire group would have makeshift forts in Changbin's backyard (later in the park) and they would play for hours. Then, when they would go home, Changbin and Hyunjin would take the top off and sit and stargaze until Changbin's mom told them that they would have to go inside. Chan, Changbin, Minho, Jeongin, Seungmin, and Woojin were going to put the fort up and decorate it with balloons and other things. It would be pretty and perfect, because that's what Hyunjin is; pretty and perfect.   
Step four: claim Hyunjin as his boyfriend forever and grow old with him.

Changbin isn't nervous. He's excited; he's never hoped something would work this much. sure, he feels bad for leaving Hyunjin alone while his friends help him build things for the fort, but if it ends in him becoming his, he's all in. Plus, they have an entire weekend to cuddle and talk.

Just as Changbin reaches for some ribbon, Jisung tips the glitter over. Onto his lap, and onto Minho's, who has Jisung on his lap. Felix falls back, laughing, while Jisung glares at him. They all crack up when Chan says, "Jisung, you like a shimmering, angry squirrel." The boy lunges for the other but Minho's arms pull him back. Giving him a kiss on the cheek, he chuckles. "He's right Sungie."

"Shut up."

Changbin checks the clock and sees that it's already five. 

"Lix, can you call Hyunjin? I wanna check up on him but I have glue on my hands." The blonde nods and pulls out his phone. He puts it on speaker as it rings. To Changbin's surprise, he doesn't pick up. 

"Here, use mine. The password's his name." The group coos as Felix punches in the password. He calls Hyunjin and puts it on speaker again. It rings and rings, but there's no answer. One by one the boys try, but there's no answer. Jeongin walks in as Minho's putting Hyunjin's number in, two pizzas in hand. Chan gets up and helps him set them down, as well as carry in some drinks.

"Jeongin, have you heard from Hyunjin? He's not answering us. Not even Changbin." The red head shakes his head and pulls out his phone. His lock screen, which is a selfie of him and Hyunjin after one of his singing competitions, is covered in missed call notifications. 'Thirteen Missed Calls From: fav hyung.' He touches the top notification and puts in his password. Hyunjin immediately picks up and the sound of him laughing echoes through the room.

"Hello?" He sounds okay, which causes some of the tension to lift from the room. 

"Hi hyung! We've all been calling you for a little bit. where are you?"

The boy on the other end shuffles. "Oops? Sorry, I didn't have my phone on." Lie. He wouldn't have called Jeongin or picked up if his phone had been off. "Sorry. I'm out with someone. His name is Taehyung and he goes to the university here. Isn't that cool? He was available so now we're having hot chocolate. Guess what? I'm getting cuddles!" Changbin's heart sinks. It's one thing for Hyunjin to cuddle with Jeongin, but with Taehyung? The guy he's seen at the studio a thousand times because he hangs out with someone there? The guy everyone either wants to be or be with? Not cool. 

"Hyunggggg," Jeongin whines. "Are my cuddles not good enough for you?"

"Baby, don't whine at me. I can't cuddle you if you're not here. Maybe if you weren't with Changbin we could cuddle, but you're not. I can't cuddle your ghost. Oh! Gotta go. I love you. Bye."

Jeongin doesn't even get the chance to say goodbye before the older boy hangs up. 

"Don't let this get you down, hyung. I'm absolutely positive he has feelings for you. Let's get this finished and then we can all go home and rest. We've got to be ready for Monday." Felix's encouragement is good enough for them, and they keep working. Overall, it turns out pretty nice. There are a few things that Changbin wants to touch up, but the others make him leave and tell him to "get home to your man". The drive from Chan and Woojin's apartment is short and Changbin arrives soon. Thankfully, Hyunjin is home, alone, and asleep on the couch. He plops down beside him and cuddles up to his side. The boy shifts and circles his arms around the shorter, pulling him into his tight embrace. 

It feels normal, but not really. 

That's when Changbin realises that he's been so focused on making this entire "operation" perfect that he hasn't spent any time with the boy he loves.

He's been slipping away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading uwu❤


	7. A Happy Ending Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date? More likely than you'd think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you guys think of a seunglix sort-of-sequel to this (same universe, i have a couple ideas) and then woochan and minsung after that? i just wanna know what you guys think :)
> 
>  
> 
> also,,, did i actually edit this chapter instead of ignoring any and all mistakes? maybe,,, 
> 
> heads up for the chat in the end  
> smolbean- Jeongin  
> sung- Jisung  
> idk- Felix  
> hyung- Woojin  
> chris- Chan  
> hoeforjisung- Minho  
> teamseunglix- Seungmin  
> evensmollerbean- Changbin  
> prince- Hyunjin
> 
> excuse any mistakes i try to edit but like,,, im blind and pretty much illiterate

Monday morning, Hyunjin wakes up with a weight on his side. There are arms wrapped around him and a cheek is pressed to his shoulder. His own face is squished into his hand, which is holding his head upright. He knows that his cuddler is Changbin, because this is sort of how they end up cuddling on the couch when they’ve had a long night and just need some human contact. The whole position makes it hard for Hyunjin to get to the bathroom. 

"Hyung." There isn't any response. He shakes his shoulder a little bit and tries again. "Hyung, wake up." His voice is soft, as he's reluctant to wake the older. The other boy made a small noise that made Hyunjin soft for half a second before he was reminded of why he's up. 

"Hyung, please get up." After a few attempts, the smaller moves away and settles on the other end of the couch, allowing Hyunjin to pad softly to the bathroom. When he comes out, Changbin is taking up the entire couch. Hyunjin easily lifts him and carries him to his own room and leaves without a sound. It's only four in the morning, so he lays down for a little while longer. For a couple minutes it's silent, but then he hears Changbin shuffling around in his room. A door opens down the hall, and then closes. He closes his eyes in time to hear his own bedroom door creak open. Something swishes in the door, and soon the door shuts. Changbin moves over to the bed and it dips, letting Hyunjin know that he's there. He counts to five, and then lunges to Changbin. They roll onto the ground, Hyunjin laughing and Changbin screaming. 

"Got ya." He smiles as Changbin pushes him off of his body while trying to regain his breath.

"Brat. You almost killed me." He tries to sound angry, but he's laughing too. 

"What were you in here for, anyways?"

"I want cuddles." Hyunjin nods and pulls Changbin to his feet after getting to his own. His ankle is still tender from not being used for so long, so he quickly sits on the bed. He wraps his arms around the older and pulls him down as he lays back. They sleep for a couple hours, enjoying the warmth. 

Hyunjin’s phone breaks the silence, alarm blaring at eight. They struggle, but Changbin forces him to shower. They eat breakfast at a small café across the street from their building, joking and melting over the picture Minho had posted the night before. It’s him and Jisung, covered in glitter from the night they all decorated the poster. Minho is back-hugging the younger, head on his shoulder. Jisung isn’t looking at the camera; his eyes are on Minho, looking absolutely lovestruck with the other. Hyunjin doesn’t know when the picture is from, but he knows it’s recent.

Changbin walks Hyunjin to his class. They won’t be seeing each other until Changbin gets home from the studio because of a big project that he says will take him all day, so they hug for over a minute. It seems to make up for the time they lost; it’s different when you don’t see someone because you’re both busy than not seeing them because you can’t go visit them when you want to. 

“I’ll have Jisung and Felix come get you after your last class. I gotta get going but I’ll see you later.” They pull apart and Hyunjin watches the boy of his dreams walk away. He opens his locker and sees a small piece of paper fall out. He smiles when he sees that it tells him to meet someone in the park. It’s odd that the handwriting is Jeongin’s, since the younger could have just texted him and he would’ve met up with him after school.

[uwuchild, favhyung]  
favhyung- u want me to meet you in the park? y didn’t u just txt me?  
uwuchild- I didn’t tho…? y would I write u a note?  
favhyung- I never said that u wrote a note… bby what’s going on?  
uwuchild- nothing lol  
uwuchild- just meet me in the park after school  
uwuchild- ill explain there  
favhyung- …okay

[minsung is superior]  
(smolbean has kicked prince from the chat)  
(smolbean has sent a photo)  
smolbean- ABORT  
smolbean- ABORT MISSION  
sung- I thought I was ur fav hyung >:(  
idk- um what  
idk- how did he find out?  
hyung- we should’ve had someone else do it  
chris- idiots  
hyung- that’s what I was gonna say  
chris- I know bby  
hoeforjisung- ig we forgot that he wasn’t a complete idiot  
teamseunglix- Jisung this isn’t the time for debating over who jeongins fav hyung is  
evensmollerbean- its fine that he knows  
evensmollerbean- it still throws him off,,, hopefully  
teamseunglix- ok  
idk- r we still picking him up?  
evensmollerbean- yep  
sung- we’ll get him something to eat  
hyung- I have a question  
idk- yesssss?????  
hyung- y r we letting the most irresponsible ppl in this group drive Changbin's husband around?  
chris- good question  
teamseunglix- maybe hyung secretly wants him dead  
smolbean- pls don’t kill my fav hyung  
smolbean- I don’t wanna be stuck with you imbeciles for the rest of my life  
hoeforjisung- rood  
teamseunglix- harsh but whatever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for liking this! kudos are encouraged! hmu on ig a_blue_jessiebear_ ! im always down to talk to new people, make new friends :) im down for talking all things BTS, Stray Kids, Monsta X, Seventeen, and Astro!! 
> 
> im working on a taekook fic if like,,, anyone cares lol. 
> 
> who knows when ill post the next chapter,,, but that's it for tonight, maybe ill update later this week. plz be ma friend im ab to move schools and lose all the friends i have :] also, i just need ppl to talk to ab kpop :)

**Author's Note:**

> annnddddd that's it for now. thanks for reading uwu
> 
> ily💖


End file.
